


I Saw Istá Kissing Father Christmas

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, I Saw Mommy Kissing Claus (Song), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: He confided in her sometimes, that his biggest fears were not only losing her and the children but disappointing them as well. Her heart swelled at his honesty, knowing that coming forward with such heavy burdens couldn’t have been easy for Connor. She’d simply smiled and cupped his cheeks, telling him, “You will make mistakes, but that is life. I know that you will do everything you can to right any wrongs you do. Our children will understand—I will understand. And we will make this family the most loving it can be.” Nothing could ever soothe her soul the way the fear seemed to melt away in his eyes.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Saw Istá Kissing Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5 OF THE CHRISTMAS FICS. WITH THE KENWAY FAMILY. BECAUSE WE DESERVE THE SOFT. ENJOY! -Thorne

She admired Connor for many things. His skill, his kindness, his manners, his personality (and handsomeness if she was being truthful, because he made every woman’s knees weak), but perhaps the things she admired most was what a good husband and father he was. He never hesitated to give all that he was for her or for their children, always ready to bend over backwards for them if they needed.

He confided in her sometimes, that his biggest fears were not only losing her and the children but disappointing them as well. Her heart swelled at his honesty, knowing that coming forward with such heavy burdens couldn’t have been easy for Connor. She’d simply smiled and cupped his cheeks, telling him, _“You will make mistakes, but that is life. I know that you will do everything you can to right any wrongs you do. Our children will understand—I will understand. And we will make this family the most loving it can be.”_ Nothing could ever soothe her soul the way the fear seemed to melt away in his eyes.

But the one thing she didn’t admire about Connor was the fact that no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she practiced, no matter how many years she had on him being a Master Assassin, she was nowhere near as stealthy as he was. _And it drove her up the wall._

She crept around the stairs and looked into the dining room, watching as he bent beside the tree, quietly pulling wrapped presents out to lay underneath. Her footsteps were silent and just as she reached him, she heard,

“I heard you come down the stairs, (Y/N).”

A scowl crossed her lips as she stopped creeping, opting to walk over. She glared down at him, seeing the mirth hiding in his amber eyes. “No, you didn’t,” she countered.

Connor huffed and placed the last present down, gently moving the tag until she could see their oldest son’s name. “Have you tasted _sour grapes_ , Otsi’tsa? You look _ill_.”

(Y/N) let out a _pfft_ , watching him rise to his full height. “I’m still better than you are, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

He pulled the fake beard down. “In everything _but_ sneaking.”

“ _Keep that up and_ _you’ll sleep downstairs_.” She retorted.

They stared each other down, then broke into smiles, (Y/N) wrapping her arms around his neck, his around her middle.

“I’m glad you’re home.” She murmured. “The kids have been upset since you left a few days ago.”

Connor frowned, gently pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Had I known the mission would have taken so long, I would have given it to someone else.”

A hum passed her lips and she pulled back, gazing into his eyes. “We both know you’re confident in our students, but not enough to let them handle something that big.”

He let out a sigh, nodding his head in agreement, then reached up and cupped her cheek. “You look beautiful, (Y/N).”

That time, she let out a snort, leaning into his hand. “The world frowns upon _perjurers_ , my husband.” He scowled. “The children have pulled me left and right all week to make sure the house was perfect when you got back.” She turned her face and pressed her lips to his palm. “I’m glad you managed to come home earlier—I know it will make them happy.”

Connor offered her a warm smile and leaned forward, pecking her lips softly. “Konnorónhkwa, (Y/N).”

Her heart bubbled and she giggled, “I love you too, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

Before either of them could do anything, they heard, “Father Christmas?”

He was quick to pull the beard up and they spun to see Io:nhiòte standing there in her nightgown, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Connor crossed over to her in a few steps and knelt down. “Hello little Io:nhiòte.” (Y/N) chuckled lowly at how old he made himself sound.

Her eyes brightened, suddenly awake. “You know my name?” she shouted and (Y/N) and he were quick to shush her. She pressed a hand to her mouth, though a grin was still on her lips.

He nodded. “I know _all_ the little children’s names.” Regarding her with a look, he asked, “Now why are you not in bed? Do you not know you have to be asleep?”

Io:nhiòte nodded. “I was going to get in Istá’s bed, but she wasn’t there.” Her eyes drifted to (Y/N) who smiled; she looked back at Connor. “Will I still get my presents in the morning?”

Connor laughed and nodded. “ _Yes, little one, you will_.” He looked back at (Y/N). “But I have to go now. To deliver other presents.”

As he was starting to raise, Io:nhiòte grabbed his arm and tugged. “Wait, Father Christmas!” He paused, kneeling back down. “Will you grant my wish?”

(Y/N) knew he was hesitant to answer, but he tipped his head. “I will try.” He took Io:nhiòte into his arms, sitting her on his knee. “Now, what is your Christmas Eve wish?”

His daughter wrung her hands, and he could see tears growing in her eyes. “Raké:ni went away on a mission and is not home.” She looked at him. “Will you bring him home early?” Her amber eyes drifted to her mother. “Istá has been sad since he left.”

(Y/N) felt her cheeks warm as Connor looked over at her. She could see the longing in his eyes.

He looked back at Io:nhiòte and smiled. “Your request is a very great one to make come true.” His daughter’s head lowered but he raised her chin with his hand. “ _But I promise that when you wake up in the morning, your Raké:ni will be in his bed_.”

Io:nhiòte’s eyes grew wide. “He will?!” she shouted again, and they shushed her once more; she hugged him. “Thank you, Father Christmas!”

Hopping off his knee, she headed for the stairs when she turned, a curious look in her eye as if she’d finally realized something. “Istá?”

(Y/N) nodded. “Yes, Io:nhiòte?”

Her daughter regarded her with a funny look. “ _Why were you kissing Father Christmas_?”

Connor snorted as his wife sputtered, nonsense falling from her mouth. “I—uh—well, you see—”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton asked for me to grant his wish, and that was to give his wife a Christmas Eve kiss because he was too far from home to give her one himself.” He cut in, smiling as she sighed in relief, but it didn’t seem to satisfy their ever-curious daughter.

“But you were kissing Istá like Raké:ni does?”

(Y/N) groaned and walked over, picking her up. “Io:nhiòte, it was a kiss to the cheek. Your height made it seem like another thing.” Her daughter’s face pinched dubiously. “Come now, off to bed with us.” She glanced back at Connor who was busy trying not to look amused. “And you Father Christmas, get back to delivering presents to all the little children.”

He waved at them, watching as they disappeared around the corner, deciding to wait another hour or two before coming to bed himself.

*******

When the squeal of, _‘Raké:ni!’_ echoed through the house, Connor groaned and rolled over, burrowing his face into his pillow.

“ _Your_ children are awake, (Y/N).”

She huffed, knowing that the sun wasn’t up yet. She squeezed herself under his arm. “ _Before_ _sunrise_ , Ratonhnhaké:ton, they are _your_ children.”

He didn’t even have time to open his eyes fully before all three of his children were dogpiling on the bed. Connor groaned as they wedged themselves between him and (Y/N), all excited and yelling for them to get up.

Io:nhiòte shoved at his arm. “Raké:ni! You’re home!”

Connor rolled over and hugged them. “I am home.”

“You will never believe what I saw last night!” she giggled.

“And what did you see?” he questioned, smiling as (Y/N) grunted.

She leaned close, whispering, “ _I saw Istá kissing Father Christmas_!”


End file.
